


金风玉露/每天都想见到你

by shuixingjiguang0605



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixingjiguang0605/pseuds/shuixingjiguang0605





	金风玉露/每天都想见到你

怎么会这样，秦风脑子里混混沌沌的，他捏着胡亦枫漆黑色作战服的一角，背后靠着宽大的树干，樱花悄悄落下来擦过他们相触的鼻尖，这是一个急促的吻。

我真是疯了，胡亦枫想，我真是疯了喜欢上一个木头。

曾经千里之外点掉偷袭过他的敌人的手扶在两指之外的地方，秦风试探性地向哪边蹭了两下，摸到一只冒着汗的手心。

“你，你你，你亲我？”

胡亦枫琥珀色的瞳仁盯着他，秦风无端想起一只蜜糖色的飞鸟，他凑上去轻轻碰了一下胡亦枫的嘴角。

“你，你为什么亲我？”

胡亦枫看傻子似的看他，敏锐如秦风还是注意到了他通红的耳根，于是他又凑过去吻了胡亦枫的下巴。

“说呀，你，你话不是挺多的。”

回答他的是胡亦枫消失在漫天花瓣里的背影，秦风保持着靠在树干上的姿势，风把他的头发吹得乱糟糟，心里也一团糟，内部通讯里几个人的争吵声嘈杂刺耳，秦风摘掉通讯器，一屁股坐在樱花树下。

新战术？

存活人数：5，战队只剩下自己一棵独苗的秦风挠了挠头，那他为什么不淘汰我？

[xxx被胡亦枫残忍的杀害了。]  
[XXX被胡亦枫残忍的杀害了。]  
[xxx被胡亦枫残忍的杀害了。]

喔，是去收人头了。

地图的模拟季节再次轮转来到冬季，秦风揉了揉胳膊，从背包里拖出一件长风衣，抬眼看见从风雪中走来的少年顿了一刹那将衣服抛过去，另一只手高高举了起来。

“小枫！”

“别叫我小枫。”

回答干巴巴的。

存活人数：2。

秦风干脆另一只手也举起来，他坐在已经积了厚厚一层雪的树下，拿一双狗狗眼看人，一看就很好撸的毛茸茸头顶也落了一层雪花，胡亦枫忍住了疯狂揉他脑袋的想法，抖开那件风衣把两人蒙头罩起来，一起蹲在树下。

直播摄像机没头苍蝇似的嗡嗡飞着盘旋在空中，地图里最后两位玩家却没有结束游戏的意思，他们坐在那里活像两个抱团取暖的小动物。

这张图半个小时备战时间，胡亦枫想，我再陪他半个小时，就把这块木头一刀了。

六窍玲珑一窍不通的秦风大气不敢出抱着胳膊缩在胡亦枫边上，身边的男孩像个小火炉，热源不断涌来，秦风不自觉地往他身边靠了一点，这下胳膊贴着胳膊，大腿挨着大腿。

秦风想起了刘昊然养的那只猫，更确切地说是吴磊的猫，经常霸占着基地最舒服的一张沙发和一片阳光已经被全员接纳为自家猫的一只小黑猫，小名叫leo，leo和小枫很像，吴将经常说这句话，通常是被小疯子黎簇气到七窍生烟，把猫和胡亦枫作为正面教材全方位打击黎簇，这招对黎簇来说通常也是不管用的。

他到底怎么了，秦风磕磕巴巴地想，手里绞着上个季节掉落的花瓣，那花已经结了霜，看上去凋零冰冷的很，他轻轻碰了一下胡亦枫的胳膊，把花递到他抱在胸前的臂弯里，少年作战服称不上干净，漆黑的颜色掩盖了足够呛人的血腥味，秦风不自觉地吸了一下鼻子，胡亦枫反应过来，朝旁边挪了半步。

“我，我我不是……”我不是嫌弃你，秦风没能说完这句话，胡亦枫发狠似的闭了一下眼睛，少年身上混着鲜血和冰雪的味道一齐涌到鼻尖，秦风莫名在这个吻中尝到了上个季节的樱花味。

或许小枫就是樱花变的。

秦风试图回吻他，舌尖被心急的少年磕到，腥甜滋味又被卷到胡亦枫口中，秦风陷入绵绵实实的雪中，后脑垫着胡亦枫纤细温热的手掌，他勾着胡亦枫的后颈迫使他低头，那朵花压碎在他们紧贴的胸口。

“我想亲就亲，还要问你吗？”

秦风看着他的眼睛小心翼翼地摇了摇头，胡亦枫编起小辫的头发垂在他脸上，扫在眼窝里痒痒的，胡亦枫快速亲了一下他的眼睛，发出一声如释重负的叹息。

“你想亲，就亲，随，随便你亲。”

隆冬大雪转为春雨，有什么东西正在悄悄破土。

“想回家了，”胡亦枫靠在秦风的胸前小声地说，他手里抓着一把枪，抵在自己肋骨上，塞进秦风手里。

秦风“我我我”了半天也说不出话来，胡亦枫忍住没翻白眼，“又不是真的让你杀了我，小场面，快点快点，给你机会刷人头呢。”

秦风还是不愿意，两手缩在袖子里背到身后，头也撇到一边去，拒不合作的架势。

“那，那一起退图好了。或，或者你打我。”

胡亦枫笑了，说我第一天告白就把我对象淘汰了算怎么回事啊？秦风也急了，磕磕巴巴组织语言满脸通红，“我我我，我也，也不能第一天，第一天就把我对象，淘，淘汰啊。”

胡亦枫脸上一红，也不说话了，两人依旧缩在风衣里，外头是春雨绵绵，黑色风衣下面热气能蒸一屉包子。

“那，那怎么办啊。”胡亦枫被秦风染上结巴的毛病。

“都怪你，小结巴。”

“怪我，都，都怪我。”

秦风右手勾着胡亦枫的左手小指，少年手掌比他小了一圈，纤细指节里染了一些血污，秦风悄悄掀开风衣一角，伸出手去接一捧雨水，仔细的用自己衬衫衣角把胡亦枫的手擦干净，放在嘴边珍之重之落下一个吻。

“走，走吧，退图。”

喔，胡亦枫任由他拉着手站起来，发出一声单音节，这是要飘柳絮了吧，怎么嗓子里被柳絮堵住了似的，脸上也过敏了，烫的不行。

 

02  
秦风觉得事件发展超出了他的计算和理解能力范畴，但显然胡亦枫不这么想，少年覆着汗的大腿搁在他触手可及的地方，手在思想到达之前行动了，简直和我想象中一样，秦风舔了舔干燥的下唇，嗓子眼里发痒。

胡亦枫跪立在他腰腹上，一手撑在他耳边，一手在自己身后摸索，秦风伸过腾着的手试图帮他解决一些麻烦，被胡亦枫红着脸拍开。

秦风被摁回床垫里的时候想，谁睡谁啊？

他们躲在秦风的房间里，汗水打湿床单，稍微年长一点的男孩拥有更独立的空间，战队就在楼下狂欢，黎簇和飞流在楼下空地燃起了烟火，砰砰砰炸到空中再开出礼花特有的刺啦刺啦的声音，照亮半面夜空，让胡亦枫产生了一种他们在偷情的错觉，秦风抽出埋在他腿间的手，这时候倒是不结巴了，说我就是在和小枫偷情。

胡亦枫穿着白色的背心陷在深色被单里，秦风低头去吻他，偏偏胡亦枫使坏似的嘴巴闭的紧紧的，秦风无法，又去亲他的下巴，手滑到少年肌肤紧致的小腹上摩挲。

“小枫好坏，不给我亲，亲。”

胡亦枫不知道他说的是“亲亲”还是打哏结巴的意思，不做他想将人拉近送上一个湿漉漉的吻，因为秦风此刻的眼神实在是任谁也无法拒绝与他接一个三分钟的吻。

小结巴在胡亦枫眼中无比可爱。

秦风的好学和探索欲此时胡亦枫感受深切，他咬着着男孩一只手磨牙，小小的兔牙叼着一层薄薄的皮肉，血管在唇齿之下脉动，胡亦枫咬着他的手腕说再深一点。秦风面上一红，胡亦枫另一只手把着他的腰画圈，嘴上也不饶人，换了个舒服的姿势躺着，任凭秦风在他腿间探索，舒服了就哼两声，八风不动。

此时哥哥们口中说的“男孩子不可以张开腿给别人看，”被胡亦枫抛在脑后，被秦风侵犯的地方酥酥麻麻的，胡亦枫挺着腰去够秦风的手，男孩跪在他腿间急出一头汗，略显单薄的腰背直挺挺的像一棵小白杨，胡亦枫故意逗他，“好了没，我困死了。”

别，别急。秦风磕磕巴巴，几乎要从小结巴变成小哑巴。

胡亦枫发现了秦风身上另一处好玩的地方，他想起来有一回秦风和哥哥们走散，孤零零落在沙滩，抱着两把霰弹枪躲在岩石后面，胡亦枫远在对岸的山崖上从大狙后头露出半个脑袋，点掉合围秦风的一支满编队，那种境地下显得惨兮兮却依然表露出超越年龄沉稳的少年站起身回头望向海峡对岸，于是胡亦枫的瞄准镜里出现了一片白花花的胸膛和当中一颗朱红小痣。

你这儿不许给别人看，胡亦枫凑上去在他胸前啃了一口，语气凶巴巴的。

秦风一头雾水，他眼睛都看不过来了，胡亦枫敞着腿躺在他身下，腾出手指着他的胸口说，“以后你只准穿扣到最后一颗扣子的衬衫。”

秦风只能答应，自己找的男朋友，要星星都行的。

秦风被胡亦枫以一个称得上暴力的力道掀翻进被子里的时候，想得是还好男朋友手下留情，没有用上可以撕开一条鳄鱼的手劲，胡亦枫跨坐在他的腰腹上，一把柔韧的细腰攥在手里，秦风觉得他一捏就可以出水了，随便哪里摸上去胡亦枫都回馈以轻轻的颤抖，胡亦枫单手撑在他耳边，胸腹染上大片大片的粉红色。

那红色像秦风试图带回来的那朵花，樱花在离开模拟地图的一刹那变成了无数纷飞的数据亮片，胡亦枫亲亲他不太高兴的耳朵，仿佛能看见耷拉下来的小狗尾巴，说我在呢。

被爱人填满的满足盖过了所有不适，胡亦枫仰头错开秦风的视线，大腿阵阵抽搐，几乎跪不住，他们一齐滚进被单里，秦风像胡亦枫用风衣罩住他们一样带着他钻进被单，趴在他胸口撑起身子冲他笑，眼睛里浸满了星光那样亮眼，胡亦枫勾着秦风的后脑勺吻他濡湿的眼眶，男孩埋在他体内的性器小幅度地动着，胡亦枫迷迷糊糊躺在被子里，手底下抓着一团秦风的衬衫，秦风一边吻他一边小声地问，舒服吗。

胡亦枫答不上来，他撇过脸去大口呼吸，被单罩在秦风身上，秦风结结实实压在他胸口，少年沉甸甸的，压得他喘不上气。

昏沉光线打在少年汗津津的身体上，胡亦枫搂着他单薄的腰背，下午比赛中被过度摩擦的大腿内侧皮肤覆上薄汗蜇人的疼，胡亦枫向两边敞开腿，一腿搭在床边，踩在半步外的窗台上，月光下深色大床上探出一只莹白的脚背。

秦风抵着敏感点一下一下撞进去，虎牙嗑上胡亦枫向上挺起的胸膛，少年肌肉紧致单薄一层覆着纤细骨架，被汗水染红浸湿落在秦风眼中比赛后任何一道勋章记录都令人兴奋。

我在他的身体里，这一点事实使得秦风无比兴奋。

两人光溜溜滚在床上，不应期就接吻，黏在一块像两尾鱼，胡亦枫大腿从没合上，柔韧性极好的攀着秦风的腰背摩挲，挑战秦风每一刻的极限感官。

秦风打开房间里所有灯，暖黄灯光为胡亦枫镀上一层蜜色，泛着水光潋滟，胡亦枫胳膊搁在窗台上支着头趴着，秦风自背后拥住他。

“小结巴。”

胡亦枫好像从没怎么正经喊过他的名字，除了在比赛里淘汰他或是阻止别人淘汰他然后亲手把他淘汰时，男孩会正正经经喊一声，秦风。

也有胡亦枫踩入秦风陷阱的时候，靠着一副好头脑带着战队杀入百大赛区的少年自然有其过人之处，复盘比赛看着镜头里被淘汰后更加嚣张不可一世的男孩，秦风无数次感受到了狩猎的满足感。

但现在不是算旧账的时候。

秦风凑上去问胡亦枫的下巴，胡亦枫侧头趴在自己臂弯里，窗上挂着胡亦枫送的风铃，歪歪扭扭张牙舞爪写着一个“风”字，天边月光将尽，楼下闹哄哄的声音不知道什么时候停了，夜风吹散一整片天空的烟火味。

他们在叮当乱撞的风铃声中接吻，交换呼吸，秦风一颗心膨胀整夜，胡亦枫漂亮的眉眼近在咫尺，男孩眼中盛着弯月和温柔爱意。

“以，以后不能，跟你打一张图了，我会分心。”

“那你见了我有多远就跑多远。”

“不，不要，我每天都想见到你。”


End file.
